To Remember
by ProfessorMMAD
Summary: a bittersweet little one shot of our favorite Downton couple


"Mum" Delilah Carson Called walking into the bedroom on the second floor of her parent's cottage in the outskirts of Yorkshire England.

The cottage was nestled on the outer edge of Downton village. The pretty little cottage wasn't much but it was all Elsie and Charles Carson ever wanted. With three bedrooms and one bathroom it was enough room for The Carson's and their four children Delilah the oldest , Alastair the oldest boy, Elliot the middle child and the youngest the surprise of the family Ophelia.the outer walls of the cottage were blue with grey shutters. Rose bushes surrounded the house where they were Charles Carson had planted them for his wife upon their first wedding anniversary.

"who are you" an elderly woman mumbled from the bed where she was covered with stark white sheets matched that of the woman's skin and hair. Her face was sunken in with age her skin almost transparent so much so that when her daughter picked up her hand her blue spider web of veins that coursed through her skin.

"Mum it's me Delilah" the woman smiled her auburn hair falling out of the messy bun it was up in.

"I don't know any Delilah and why are you calling me mum" the sickly woman on the bed murmured pulling her hand away from the younger woman's

"she's not having a good day Petal" Charles Carson deep voice came from Behind the ginger woman

"Papa" Delilah said turning around from her place perched next to her mother's bed side. The tall man smiled down at his daughter as he stalked over to his wife and daughter.

Charles Carson was a man of great stature even though after seventy five years of living he'd shrunk two or three inches within the last twelve years, but he was still the same old grumpy man that he always was.

"papa it doesn't seem like she's had a good day in months" Delilah murmured standing to hug her father

"I know Petal I know" Charles murmured into his daughter's hair as he held her to his frame

Five years ago, Elsie Carson was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Her family was devastated but even though something as tragic as their mother forgetting who they were, it brought the Carson family closer together. It started out slow at first Elsie forgetting little things here and there, slowly forgetting her children until she finally forgot her husband. Every morning when she woke up she Charles would tell her their life story and show her picture to try and keep her up to date on their children and grandchildren. With each passing day she would forget more and more, and with each passing day Charles saw his life slipping from him leaving the shell of the woman he loved.

Throughout the years as Elsie slowly deteriorated Charles refused to get her extra care deciding that he could do it all on his own. with Charles' stubbornness their children set up a schedule for each of them to come on different days to make sure everything was running well.

"Charles" Murmured a gentle Scottish voice coming from the bed as Elsie sat up trying to get out of bed "I have to get the children ready for school why would you let me sleep in this late" Elsie grumbled standing from the bed bypassing her husband and daughter and stumbling downstairs to the kitchen with her husband and daughter followed her.

"Elsie love the children aren't in school anymore" Charles said walking up to her as she reached for the kettle on the counter her arm shaking as she tried to fill it up.

"what do you mean the children aren't in school anymore Delilah is only sixteen she still has two more years left" Elsie replied walking over to the fridge to get eggs and bacon out to get breakfast ready

"No Elsie Anastasia is sixteen years old our granddaughter" Charles said following Elsie as she walked around the kitchen grabbing her frying pans and utensils as she went. "Elsie look at me" Charles said turning Elsie towards him "this is Delilah now she is 47 years old and has three children, our son Alistair is 45 years old and has two children, our son Elliot is 40 years old and he was four children, and Ophelia is 32 years old and just had her second child seven months ago"

"oh" Elsie murmured looking up into her husband's chocolate brown eyes "umm where am I" Elsie asked looking around the kitchen lost before walking away from Charles and back to their shared bedroom her hand dragging along the wall the entire way stumbling down the hall before struggling up the stairs "where's mama I want mama" she mumbled walking into her living room

Turning from his daughter Charles leaned against the counter trying to compose himself long enough to turn around and face his daughter.

"Papa I know you don't want to hear this but I don't know if she has much longer she's forgetting to easily" Delilah said walking up to her father and placing a reassuring hand on his back "I know petal I know I just don't think I'm ready to let her go yet" he said turning towards his daughter

One week later

It was a beautiful day and the Carson family decided to get together Elsie was having a good day. She was up and moving around she knew every one of her grandchildren and every one of her children. Today has shaping up to be a great day.

Elsie was sitting in the rocking chair her and Charles kept in the living room, she was rocking a seven-month-old Gaia. The infant had gotten fussy and Elsie offered to take care of her granddaughter.

"I remember you little one isn't that something" Elsie smiled a tear in her emerald green eyes " I remember all of you all eleven of you even how old you are and everything" Elsie smiled down at the giggling baby "what's so funny my love huh is granny remembering you funny" Elsie smiled stroking the infants soft plump cheek "well all I know is thatGranny is glad she has some memories of your beautiful face"

That evening as Charles was climbing into bed beside his wife Elsie reached out to her husband placing her hand on his Chest Elsie nestled herself up against her great bear of a husband she whispered the words "I know who you are and I know what you have done for me and for our Children Charles Carson and I know that you may not be ready to let me go but I know that you will be alright when I'm gone and I can rest easy knowing that our children and grandchildren will make sure you are all right. The one thing I ask of you Charles is to tell my story let our grandchildren know who I am Especially little Gaia and Gideon know that their granny love them very much and that the last she wanted was to leave them to soon"

"They will know you because you aren't going anywhere anytime soon my love" Charles replied kissing his wife's forehead pulling her closer to him wanting to hold her close a feeling of protection washing over him.

"I Love you Charles and you know as well as I do that I won't be around for much longer I'm forgetting more and more with each passing day" Elsie smiled bittersweetly up at her husband who was struggling to hold back tears "just know that you made me the happiest woman on earth for the past fifty two years. And I treasured every moment I had with you and our family. And even though my brain can't always remember you my heart knows you and even when I think I'm a little girl again you make me feel safe and love and I love you for that" Elsie smiledbefore closing her eyes the excitement of the day finally hitting her and within seconds Elsie was asleepnestled against her husband where she had slept for the last fifty years.

Charles slowly opened his eyes groaning as he turned his head to look at the alarm clock to see the time it was one twenty-three in the morning turning to make sure Elsie was still asleep tucked against his side where she had fallen asleep five hours before. Her reached out to brush her silver locks out of her face upon touching his wife's soft worn cheek Charles notice that her cheek was ice cold. "sleep well my love" Charles choked bending his head to kiss her cold forehead.

Elsie Mae Hughes Carson had died peacefully in her sleep with all her memories of her life intact she was finally at peace. Her family mourned her death in the years to come but her Husband Charles made it back to her waiting arms three years later when her had also died peacefully in his sleep. Throughout those three years where Charles didn't have his wife he told her stories to their grandchildren letting each and every one of them know how much their Granny loved them.


End file.
